


My Teacher, My Boyfriend

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Oh Sehun is a teacher.Kim Jongin is his student.They are dating each other.That's basically it ;)





	My Teacher, My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I finally posted something after a long time hehehhe  
> I am in the middle of writing a new fic, so please wait for it! Hopefully I can finish it soon :)

“Kim Jongin." Jongin, who almost falls asleep, opens his eyes in surprise and lifts his head up from the table. He looks around and he is confused when all of his classmates are staring at him while trying to suppress their laughter.

“Jongin.” He turns his head toward his teacher who is staring at him with a stern expression.

“Yes?” Jongin asks dumbly.

The whole class breaks into a fit of laughter and his teacher, Sehun, rolls his eyes at him.

“Meet me after class. Two detentions in one week. You must be so proud of yourself.” His teacher says in a mocking tone.

Jongin holds back the urge to pout at Sehun because that would be inappropriate. “Okay," he says dejectedly. 

“Pay attention to the class.” Sehun warns him.

“Okay, sir.” Jongin replies half-heartedly.

Sehun turns around to face the whiteboard and starts writing on it. Jongin sighs as he tries to keep his eyes open and stares at his empty notebook. He is usually not this tired, but because of a certain _someone_ he was not able to sleep last night. And that certain _s_ _omeone_ decides to punish him today. He hates his life.

 

 

 

Jongin sits down in the empty classroom as he stares outside the window. The school is almost empty. Most of the students have gone home, but he has a detention so he needs to stay back. What a pathetic life, he thinks to himself. His eyes are heavy and he really wants to sleep.

He jumps in surprise when the door swings open and hits the dustbin behind it.

“Oops, sorry about that.” Sehun smiles sheepishly as he closes the door.

He blatantly ignores Sehun and returns his gaze back at the window.

Sehun stands in front of his table and puts a paper down on it. “Finish this then you can go home.” Sehun orders.

He pretends like he doesn’t hear Sehun. He leans his cheek on the palm of his right hand and closes his eyes.

“Kim Jongin.” Sehun calls, but Jongin ignores him.

Sehun sighs. “Jongin, don’t be like this.”

He shifts to bury his face into his folded arms on the table. He wants to let Sehun know that he is upset right now and he is not in the mood to talk to the elder. 

Sehun moves to sit on the chair beside him. “Kim Jongin. Jongin-ah.” Sehun’s voice turns softer and he places his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. 

Jongin doesn’t budge and Sehun sighs again. Sehun looks around and after making sure that no one is in the hallway, he leans closer and rests his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “Jongin-ah.. Don’t ignore me please.” Sehun begs.

Jongin finally moves and Sehun removes his chin from Jongin's shoulder. Jongin straightens up and stares at Sehun with an annoyed face.

“You’re an ass.” Jongin narrows his eyes at Sehun.

“You know I don’t have any other choices. The other students will get suspicious if I don’t punish you for sleeping in the class.” Sehun tries to defend himself.

“But you are the one who makes me tired!” Jongin whines.

Sehun smirks when he recalls what they were doing last night. It was a crazy night indeed. They went up to five rounds, so Sehun knows exactly why Jongin is tired. But it’s not like he forced his younger boyfriend to do it. Jongin was also very horny last night.

“Don’t smirk.” Jongin scoffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Sehun chuckles. “But you also want it, baby.” Sehun coos.

Jongin’s face turns red and he pouts childishly. “I hate you.”

Sehun laughs as he leans forward and pulls the tanned male into a hug. “I’m sorry, baby. You don’t need to do the exercise. But don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Jongin buries his face into his teacher slash boyfriend’s chest and relaxes his body. “I won’t. I’m not that stupid to announce to the world that I am dating my own teacher.”

Sehun smiles as he kisses the top of Jongin’s head. “I’m sorry we need to keep our relationship a secret.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind at all as long as you are mine. I just need to wait until I graduate next year then we can date openly.”

“I can’t wait for that day to come.”

Jongin smiles. “Me too.”

“Alright, let’s go home. You need a sleep.” Sehun pulls away from the hug and tidies Jongin’s hair.

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Obviously.” He stands up from his seat and picks up his bag. “Carry my bag.” He shoves his bag into Sehun’s arms forcefully. Sehun just laughs as he slings Kai’s bag on his shoulder and follows his younger boyfriend out of the classroom.

“Babe, wait for me.”

Jongin turns his head and glares at Sehun. “Are you crazy? What if other people hear it?” Jongin states in horror.

“No one is here at this hour.” Sehun reaches Jongin's side and grabs his arm. “Let’s go baby.” Sehun winks.

Jongin huffs before he pulls his arm away from Sehun and walks toward Sehun’s car, leaving Sehun behind.

“Babyyy.” Sehun is having so much fun teasing his boyfriend. He walks calmly as he watches Jongin looking anxious in front of him.

“Shut up!” Jongin looks around cautiously as he fastens his pace. He is really scared that someone might hear them.

“Babeee~”

“Oh God..” Jongin facepalms at his childish boyfriend.

“I love you, baby.” Sehun almost yells.

It makes him smile even though Sehun can’t see it. Sometimes Sehun is stupid and annoying, but that’s what makes Jongin loves him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has been three years since Jongin graduated from high school. He is currently in his last year of college and he thinks his life now is perfect.

He does well in college, his part-time job in a dance company pays well, he has great friends, and most importantly he has Sehun by his side. Thing is much better now because they don’t need to hide their relationship anymore. Sehun has stopped teaching in his previous school, and chose to become a lecturer in one of the top universities in Korea. Their relationship that has been going on for almost five years is still going strong and Jongin is sure they will be together for a very long, long time.

“Do you still remember Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks one night when they are cuddling on the couch in the living room while watching a rerun of Sehun’s favorite TV series, CSI.

Sehun looks thoughtful before he replies, “Ah.. Your best friend in high school? It has been a while since I heard you talking about him. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just that he came back from England to spend his summer vacation here. He contacted me this morning and said we need to meet up because it has been three years since we saw each other. We lost contact when he went to England, so I think it’s a really good idea to catch up with each other.” Jongin explains.

“Then?” Sehun knows Jongin has more to say.

“He is actually planning a reunion. For our high school. It’s next week and he wants me to come.”

“You should go.”

“I know. But..” Jongin trails off and Sehun raises his eyebrows.

“But what?”

“Do you want to come along?” Jongin rests his chin on Sehun’s chest and looks at him expectantly.

“I would love to, but I have an additional lecture next week.” Sehun says apologetically.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind going alone.” Jongin sends Sehun a smile.

Sehun doesn’t look convinced though. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. They are my friends anyway. It will be fun.” Jongin assures his boyfriend.

Sehun sighs as he caresses Jongin’s cheekbone affectionately. “Okay then. I will drop you off and pick you up.”

Jongin's smile widens before he gives Sehun’s lips a soft peck. “Thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god, Jongin! Long time no see buddy! How are you?” Kyungsoo pulls him into a bone-crushing hug and he beams widely as he returns the hug.

“I have been doing really good. How about you? Wow.. you planned this reunion really well.” Jongin praises as he looks around the venue. The reunion is held in a five-stars hotel and the decoration is simple yet elegant. The ballroom is filled with his high school friends and he feels like a high schooler all over again.

“I am good too. Thanks, but it’s nothing actually.” Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly. “Are you coming alone?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have a boyfriend yet?” Kyungsoo asks, slightly amused.

Jongin chuckles before he says, “I do actually. But he is busy so he can’t join me. How about you? Still single?”

Kyungsoo smiles before he lifts up his right hand and Kai gasps when he sees a ring on Kyungsoo’s ring finger. “I’m already engaged actually.” Kyungsoo turns around to look for someone and beams when he finds him. “That is my fiancé. His name is Chanyeol.  I met him in England. We are going to get married at the end of this year.” Kyungsoo points at a tall man who is waiting for his drink at the bar.

“Cool! Congratulations!” Jongin says sincerely.

“Thanks. You have to come because I am going to invite you.”

“Of course I will!” He exclaims excitedly. He really feels happy for his friend. Kyungsoo is a very nice person and he deserves to be happy.

“Did you invite the teachers too?” Jongin asks as he looks around, trying to spot his teachers.

“I did. But they haven’t come yet.” Kyungsoo answers. “Oh! A teacher just arrived.” Kyungsoo suddenly says with wide eyes.

“Woah, he is still as handsome as before.” Jongdae suddenly joins them and Jongin turns around to see who it is. His jaw almost hits the floor when he sees Sehun entering the hall while offering his dazzling smile to his previous students who greet him excitedly.

Sehun makes his way calmly toward Jongin’s direction and Jongin doesn’t know why he is feeling so nervous. Maybe it's because no one in this room knows that they were already dating back in high school, and today is going to be the day where all of them will find out about it. He just doesn’t know how his friends will react.

“Hey,” Sehun automatically wraps his arm around Jongin’s waist to pull him close. Jongin can practically hear the gasps in the room and he wills himself not to blush.

“I thought you said you couldn’t come?” Jongin tries to act calm even though he is feeling the opposite right now.

“Cancelled it for you.” Sehun smiles.

“Uhm.. Jongin?” Kyungsoo calls and he knows what that look means. Kyungsoo wants an explanation.

“Uh..this is the boyfriend I am talking about.” Jongin smiles awkwardly. People are blatantly staring at him and Sehun right now and it makes him feels really uncomfortable.

“What??” This time it is Jongdae who asks in disbelief.

“Since when?” Kyungsoo asks with wide eyes.

Jongin glances at Sehun and Sehun immediately takes the cue. “Five years ago.” Sehun answers.

“That’s when we were still in high school..” Kyungsoo mutters, more to himself, but loud enough for them to hear.

“Wow, this is unexpected.” Jongdae exclaims with a wide smile on his face. “Congratulations Jongin, for successfully winning the heart of the most popular teacher in our school!”

Jongin blushes and Sehun laughs. “Not anymore.” Sehun says humbly.

“You still are! Most of them come here only to see you, Mr.Oh.” Jongdae adds.

“Well, thanks?”

“Yeah.. But they must be very disappointed right now because you are already taken.” Jongdae looks at his friends teasingly. Some of them groan and Sehun just chuckles.

“Why are you so quiet?” Sehun leans in closer to whisper into Jongin's ear.

“I’m just…shy.”

Sehun laughs before he presses a quick kiss onto Jongin’s temple but it doesn’t go unnoticed by people around them and they erupt into a teasing cheer. Jongin blushes even more and tries to hide his face on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun can only smile at his cute boyfriend and pulls him even closer to his side.

“I still have another surprise.” Sehun suddenly says. The room goes silent and they, including Jongin, wait for Sehun to continue. Sehun reaches for Jongin’s hand and interlaces their fingers together. 

“It was not an easy five years, especially the first two years when you were my student and I was your teacher. You sacrificed a lot of things just so you could stay with me and I am forever grateful for that. Today, in front of my ex-students and your friends, I promise to always stay by your side and love you forever.” Jongin covers his mouth in surprise when Sehun suddenly gets down on one of his knees and pulls out a small black box from his pocket. “Kim Jongin, will you marry me?”

The room is silent as all the people are waiting nervously for Jongin’s answer. Kyungsoo is holding his fiancé’s hand tightly and Chanyeol actually looks like he is in pain but he doesn’t say anything nor does he pull his hand away.

They have talked about marriage on several occasions. But he doesn’t expect Sehun to propose to him this soon. He recalled the day when Sehun said that he would wait until he graduates first. He doesn’t know why Sehun changes his mind, but he is happy Sehun did. He is more than willing to marry Sehun. He has dreamed about this for a long time and finally his dream comes true tonight.

He doesn’t cry. But it doesn’t mean that he is not touched, and he knows Sehun knows that. Jongin is just not the type of person to show his emotions in front of other people. Jongin puts his hand down before he nods his head shyly. "I want to marry you." 

Cheers erupt in the ballroom and Sehun smiles widely before he stands up to put the ring onto Jongin’s finger. Sehun leans in to kiss Jongin’s forehead instead of his lips because Sehun also knows Jongin is not comfortable with showing affections in public. Jongin is always thankful to have such an understanding boyfriend, wait no, he means _fiancé_.

“I hate you for hiding the fact that you are dating Mr.Oh from me for five years, but I am happy for you too. Congratulations, Jongin. Both of you deserve each other.” Kyungsoo sniffles as he wipes away his tears. Jongin chuckles before he pulls Kyungsoo into a hug.

“Thank you so much, Soo.”

“Don’t forget to invite me to your wedding.” Kyungsoo threatens playfully.

Jongin rolls his eyes before he pulls away from the hug. “Like hell I will forget.”

Kyungsoo smiles in satisfaction before he excuses himself so the other students can congratulate the newly engaged couple.

 

 

 

 

“I know what you want to ask.” Sehun breaks the silence in the car. They are on the way home and Jongin keeps staring at him from the moment they got into the car.

“You can’t blame me.” Jongin shrugs.

Sehun chuckles before he says, “You want to know why I proposed to you now instead of waiting for you to graduate. Am I right?”

“Yes.”

“It’s easy. I can’t wait any longer. I want you to be my husband. As soon as possible.” Sehun smirks.

“Yeah, right.” Jongin snorts but he still can’t hide the blush on his cheeks.

Sehun simply smiles before he rests his palm on Jongin’s thigh and squeezes it lightly. “You are going to graduate in a few months. So the wedding party will still be held after you graduate. I am just proposing now, to really make you mine.”

“I am already yours.” Jongin mumbles softly.

“I know. But this ring will make other people notice it too.” Sehun plays with the ring on Jongin’s finger.

Jongin hums in reply before he holds Sehun’s hand in his. After a beat of silence, he brings Sehun’s hand up to his lips and kisses it. “I love you. You know that right?”

“Only an idiot who won’t know that.” Sehun retorts. Sehun stops the car in front of their house and turns to his side to face Jongin. “And I love you too.” Sehun pecks Jongin’s lips lovingly. 

“Alright, Mr. Oh. Points taken.” Jongin replies playfully.

“By the way, I was thinking..and I really want to see you in a white wedding dress.” Sehun winks.

Jongin makes a face and Sehun laughs.

“In your dream!” Jongin scoffs.

“You will wear it.” Sehun insists.

“No! Sehun, it’s our wedding! I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow at Jongin’s outburst. “Who said I want you to wear it on our wedding day?”

“Then?” Jongin asks in confusion.

Sehun smirks before he leans onto Jongin’s ear and whispers lowly. “There’s a box on our bed. Open it and wear the dress. I personally chose the dress. I think you will look really good in that.”

Jongin's face turns red but he can't deny that the idea of it doesn't aroused him. “Tonight?” He gulps.

“Tonight.” Sehun kisses Jongin's cheek before he pulls away with a smirk on his face.

 

 

 

 

Sehun is so excited as he makes his way to their bedroom where Jongin is already waiting for him. He seriously can’t wait to see his gorgeous husband-to-be in a wedding dress. They have never done cross-dressing before that’s why it just makes him even more excited yet nervous at the same time. He chose the dress thoughtfully as if Jongin is really going to wear it on their wedding day. He chose a dress that he thinks will suit Jongin perfectly.

He doesn’t know why he suddenly wants to do this. The thought of Jongin in a wedding dress just suddenly popped in his mind and it has been bugging him for the past week. Besides, he thinks that being adventurous once in a while is not a bad thing.

Sehun stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath before he opens it. He peeks his head inside and he can’t hide his amazement when he spots his lover standing by the bed with a shy smile, clads in a beautiful white wedding dress.

Sehun closes the door behind him without tearing his gaze from a blushing Jongin. Sehun just stands there and admires the beauty in front of him.

Jongin looks amazing in the off-shoulder tea-length dress that successfully flaunts Jongin’s sexy collarbones and long legs. Sehun’s eyes wander further down and he smirks in satisfaction when he spots the white heels he had prepared too. Damn, even just staring at Jongin like this is already making him hard.

“You look beautiful,” praises Sehun as he walks closer toward Jongin.

Jongin blushes harder and hangs his head down. This is his first time dressing up like a girl and he feels so embarrassed. 

Sehun puts his fingers under Jongin’s chin and pulls his face up gently so Jongin is now staring at him. He gives him a small smile before he leans in and kisses Jongin’s forehead as a reassurance. 

“Do you like it?” Jongin asks in a small voice.

“I love it.” Sehun’s answer is immediate. “So pretty. So stunning. All mine.” Sehun brushes away Jongin’s hair affectionately.

Jongin can’t hold back his smile at Sehun’s compliment and Sehun smiles lovingly at him. “Do you feel beautiful?” Sehun asks.

“I..I do,” admits Jongin shyly. He doesn’t want to lie to himself. He actually thinks that the dress is pretty and he feels beautiful wearing it. Especially because Sehun is staring at him like he is the most beautiful person on earth.

Sehun is satisfied with Jongin’s answer because he doesn’t want to be selfish. He wants Jongin to feel comfortable too. He will never force Jongin to do something that he doesn’t want to do. That’s why knowing that Jongin likes this too, makes Sehun feels relieved.

Sehun runs his fingers slowly from Jongin's wrist up to his arm, making Jongin shudders from the touch. Sehun’s fingers don’t stop until it reaches Jongin’s neck. He then cups Jongin’s nape and captures Jongin’s lips for a hot kiss.

Jongin moans into Sehun’s mouth when Sehun’s other hand squeezes his butt. Sehun pushes Jongin backward until Jongin falls on top of the bed. He pulls away from the kiss to stare down at Jongin with lustful gaze that makes the younger male feels hot everywhere.

Sehun settles himself in between Jongin's spread legs while his palms are placed on both sides of Jongin's head, effectively trapping him. He raises one of his knees and put it on top of Jongin’s crotch, making Jongin gasps in surprise. Sehun smirks before he leans down for another open-mouthed kiss.

“Ah, Sehun..” Jongin moans when Sehun puts more pressure on Jongin’s cock with his knee. Sehun just hums in respond before he trails his lips to Jongin's jaw, then down to his neck.

“No mark.” Jongin warns but Sehun chooses not to listen and bites on the exposed skin, resulting in Jongin’s high-pitched whimper. “Too late.” Sehun lifts his head up and smiles cheekily at Jongin. Jongin glares at Sehun but Sehun just laughs in return. “You can just wear a turtleneck to college tomorrow.” Sehun says before he continues what he was doing before.

“You-ah! Are, so-oh god-annoying!” Jongin has a hard time speaking because Sehun is ruthless in leaving marks on his skin. Jongin grabs a handful of Sehun’s hair and pulls it on impulse when Sehun leaves a particularly large hickey under his collarbone.

“Perfect.” Sehun admires his work. He smiles at a breathless Jongin and pecks his lips before he pulls Jongin up from the bed. Jongin looks confused but he soon understands what Sehun is trying to do.

“Turn around.” Sehun orders and Jongin complies easily. He turns around and kneels on the bed with his back on Sehun.

Sehun leaves a trail of kisses on Jongin's shoulder before his fingers start to work on the zipper. He pulls it down slowly and he relishes in the way more and more of Jongin’s gorgeous skin is being exposed. He puts his warm palm on Jongin’s exposed back and smiles when Jongin’s breathe hitches at the contact.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” murmurs Sehun before he presses his lips on Jongin's back. He pushes the dress down until it reaches Jongin’s waist. He keeps leaving kisses on Jongin’s skin and he can’t get enough of how good Jongin tastes. He puts his hands on Jongin’s waist before he sneakily moves one of his hands to Jongin’s stomach and plays with his bellybutton.

“Sehun,” Jongin whimpers and Sehun smirks before he sits up straight.

“Can you stand up for me?”

Jongin nods his head wordlessly before he gets off the bed to stand in front of Sehun. Sehun sends him a warm smile before he pulls Jongin’s dress down completely, leaving Jongin only in his brief and high heels. “You can take them off now.” Sehun says softly. He knows Jongin's feet must be hurting by now. Jongin gratefully takes the heels off before he stares at Sehun expectantly.

Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulls him forward until his face is right in front of Jongin's torso. He looks up at Jongin with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Jongin asks cautiously.

Sehun just smiles before he hooks his fingers on the waistband of Jongin’s brief and pulls it down. Jongin steps out of it and Sehun smirks when he sees that Jongin is already fully hard even though he hasn’t done anything yet.

“You are so hard for me,” coos Sehun as he kisses the head of Jongin's cock fleetingly. Jongin gasps at the sudden contact and Sehun places his hands on Jongin’s butt to hold him in place.

“Shit!” Jongin curses out loud when Sehun suddenly takes him into his mouth. Sehun doesn’t waste any time in bobbing his head and takes Jongin in as much as he can. Jongin curls his fingers around Sehun’s hair and throws his head back when his cock hits the back of Sehun’s throat. “Fuck, Sehun!” Jongin moans.

Sehun hums and relaxes his throat before he swallows Jongin deeper. Jongin’s hips jerk forward involuntarily and he is about to apologise when Sehun pulls away while panting heavily. “Fuck my mouth.” Sehun’s voice is hoarse and it sends shiver down Jongin's spine.

Sehun parts his lips and Jongin pushes his cock into the hot cavern slowly. He starts slowly at first but then Sehun taps his butt as a sign for him to go faster. So he begins to thrust his hips faster and he moans loudly at the pleasure that is enveloping him. Sehun doesn’t pull his gaze away from Jongin even though his eyes start to get teary. Jongin is getting close to his climax and his thrusts become more frantic.

“Sehun, Sehun.. Ah.. Sehun..” Jongin chants Sehun’s name like a mantra and Sehun loves it so much. It only takes a few more thrusts before Jongin explodes in Sehun’s mouth. Sehun swallows the cum happily and Jongin pulls out when there’s nothing more left.

He slumps down onto Sehun’s laps and Sehun instantly wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist to secure him.

“Oh God..” Jongin breathes out after he comes down from his high.

“You taste so good.” Sehun nuzzles his nose in the crook of Jongin’s neck before he slowly lifts Jongin up and places him down on the bed. They are back to their first position and Jongin smiles up at him before he pulls Sehun down for a kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Sehun reaches out blindly for the lube that he has placed under the pillow earlier. Once he gets it, he quickly pours it onto his fingers. Jongin is already hard again and sometimes Sehun is amused at how easy it is to get Jongin aroused.

The first finger goes in smoothly and Jongin releases a choked whimper into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun thrusts his finger in and out of Jongin’s tight hole while trying to distract Jongin from the pain by kissing him. He adds another finger after a few more thrusts and scissors his fingers inside Jongin.

“More, more.” Jongin begs and Sehun obliges happily. Soon, he already has four fingers inside Jongin.

“Enough..enough. You..I need you.” Jongin looks at Sehun pleadingly. Sehun nods his head before he pulls out his fingers then sits up to take off his shirts. Next is his pants and boxer.

He coats his cock with sufficient amount of lube before he aligns it in front of Jongin's entrance. He pushes in and groans at the warmth that surrounds him. Jongin moans and wraps his legs around Sehun’s hips to lock him in place.

“Move.” Jongin orders.

Sehun starts to rock his hips slowly at first but then the pace increases gradually. Their room is filled with moans and skin slapping sounds. Sehun buries his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck as he pushes in deeper and faster.

“Fuck!” Jongin screams when his sweet spot is hit.

Sehun lifts up Jongin's right leg and puts it on his shoulder. It allows him to fuck into Jongin deeper and hits Jongin's prostate directly. He twirls Jongin’s nipple with his fingers and Jongin lets out a high-pitched scream. Sehun’s moans are muffled by Jongin’s skin and his thrusts become sloppier as he gets closer to his climax.

“Please.. Oh God..” Jongin cries out. He is so close and the pleasure is almost too much for him to handle.

“Come, baby. Come for me.” Sehun bites Jongin’s ear playfully.

Jongin comes hard between them when Sehun bites a mark under his ear and Sehun comes not a second after that. Sehun thrusts slowly throughout his orgasm. He slumps on top of Jongin and both of them are panting heavily.

“I need a bath.” Jongin says breathlessly.

Sehun chuckles lowly before he lifts his head and pecks Jongin’s lips. “We can always do it tomorrow. Aren’t you tired?”

“I am, but I feel gross.” Jongin makes a face when he feels his own cum between their sweaty bodies.

“I will clean you up.” Sehun pulls out and Jongin sighs at the sudden emptiness. Sehun picks up his shirt from the floor and wipes away the cum on Jongin’s stomach before he does the same to his own body.

“Come here.” Jongin opens his arms and Sehun beams before he fits himself in his lover’s arms.

“We should do this more often. You look really good dressed up as a girl.”

“Since when you became this kinky?” Jongin snorts.

“Since tonight.” Sehun smirks. “Aw, come on. I know you love it too.”

Jongin blushes because Sehun is right, but he doesn’t want to say it himself. Sehun laughs before he moves them around so Jongin’s head is resting on his chest. “Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“You always make me so tired when you know I have classes tomorrow. I will fall asleep in class again and it’s your entire fault.” Jongin huffs but he sounded pleased instead of annoyed.

Sehun just chuckles before he presses his lips on top of Jongin’s head. “You wanted it too.”

“Shut up. Go to sleep.”

“That’s what I said just now.”

“Well, now I am saying it. Sleep.”

“You are so childish.”

“I am not. You are just too old.”

“Yah, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin grins before he pecks Sehun’s lips. “Just kidding. Hehehehe..”

Sehun glares at him but it doesn’t last long because Jongin starts to pepper him with kisses. “Be grateful that I love you.” Sehun huffs.

“I love you too, my future husband.” Jongin says lovingly.

Sehun smiles widely and tightens his arms around Jongin. “I will start calling you hubby from now on.”

“Go ahead then.” 

Sehun grins in satisfaction before he kisses Jongin’s forehead. “Good night, hubby.”

“Good night.” Jongin smiles as he closes his eyes with his head rested comfortably on Sehun’s chest. This time, right now, right here, is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
